Ep. 7: Delusional Spy
is the seventh episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2. Synopsis General Tsu creates a third Gouraiger who is part of Space Ninja Group Jakanja and steals the other two Gouraigers' hearts of justice and makes them Jankaja space ninjas as well, because he wants revenge on the fact that the Gouraigers became heroes. However, Malshina winds up creating extra days of the week in reality, all of which are dedicated to anti-otaku activities, even anti-cosplay, and ironically General Tsu cosplays regularly! Plot While discussing about Baros lol's true intentions, the Akibarangers come across a girl dressed as an angel who extracts and swallows the Otaku hearts of some people, getting rid of their nerdiness. Realizing that she is in fact another enemy, Nobuo and the girls confront her, and she reveals herself as the Space Ninja Hadezukin, a member of Jakanja who also had ate the justice-filled hearts of the Gouraigers, who now fight with her as the evil Sentai Jakanger. The Jakangers prove themselves too strong for the Akibarangers and they are forced to bail out. Back to reality, it is revealed that being members of the Dark Spear, the Jakangers increased their numbers from seven to ten, and as each Dark Spear is named after a day of the week, the number of days for the week were also increased as well, causing several issues in the human world. During the three extra days, all Otaku activity and merchandise is banned, and when the police starts arresting cosplayers, both Yumeria and General Tsu are being targeted by them as well. While escaping from the police, General Tsu ends up meeting the Akibarangers, and when Hadezukin appears to confront them, he learns their secret, realizing that just like them, he can use his Moya Moya Z-Cune to enter the Delusional World, arriving just in time to watch the Jakangers confronting the Akibarangers, who are desperately trying to return the Gouraigers to normal. When the Jakangers are about to win, the Hurricanegers appear to assist the Akibarangers, and the Gouraigers finally recover when they watch Akiba Blue and Yellow trying to dig Akiba Red from some debris, making them remember their days as construction workers. General Tsu is dragged back to reality when Tazuko appears to make a delivery to him, and having obtained the Inordinate power of the Huricanegers, Akiba Red finishes Hadezukin (whom ©Na had left alone once she realized they were outnumbered) with the Hurricane Ball. As things return to normal in the real world, a man resting in a hospital is briefly seen, and now that the Akibarangers learn of General Tsu involvement with Baros lol, they decide to look for him. Cast * Nobuo Akagi: * Luna Iwashimizu: * Yumeria Moegi: * Hiroyo Hakase: * Kozukozu Mita: * ©Na: * General Tsu: * Tazuko: * Hadezukin: * TentoRaiger (Voice): * Hurricane Red, KabutoRaiger (Voice): * Hurricane Yellow, KuwagaRaiger (Voice): * Hurricane Blue (Voice): Gallery scg052813_1948_40.png|A book full of Akibaranger's drawings from General Tsu. The drawings was too different from the actual in the delusion, because like Hakase, Tsu can't see into the delusions, and he's only rely on report by Malshina for himself. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-08h49m55s226.png|Tentoraiger, alongside with Gouraigers introduces themselves as Ninju Sentai Jakanger, an evil counterpart of Ninpu Sentai Hurricaneger. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-08h50m45s223.png|The anti-cosplay group when they appear General Tsu. The leader was played by AkibaRed's suit actor, Sanshiro Wada. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-08h53m50s247.png|The Akibarangers together with Hurricanegers and Gouraigers posing after the roll call. vlcsnap-2013-05-28-08h54m51s116.png|AkibaRed obtains Hurricaneger's Ludicrous Power, the Hurricane Ball. Tropes and References * Nobuo and the others seen walking in the streets eating crêpe when they saw Hadezukin stealing and swallowing otaku's heart before showing her true form. Crêpe is a food that Kakurangers had sold during the series' run. * The monster of the week is both a third Gouraiger and the tenth member of Ten Dark Spears which also had the existing Gouraigers in their ranks during this episode. Normally there are only seven. ** The Seven Dark Spears are named after days of the week, which are in turn named after Roman gods. ©Na however gave the three Gouraigers similar names based on Uranus (KabutoRaiger), Poseidon (KuwagaRaiger) and Hades (TentoRaiger). ** As a result from the delusion, the usual 7-days a week was turned into 10-days a week, with Uraday (天曜日 (Tenyōbi)), Poseiday (海曜日 (Kaiyōbi)) and Hadesday (冥曜日 (Meiyōbi)) included in the calendar. * When Nobuo surprised that the sudden 10-days-a-week change affects the entire episode run of Super Sentai series, Nobuo mentions about Dekaranger Episode 37. * At the karaoke bar, Nobuo wants to sing Nobinobi Man Taisou but it was blocked. Apparently, this is the song that Mai had planned to sing in the last episode of Abaranger. * During the battle, AkibaRed uses NinjaRed's Moon Slash and AkibaYellow uses NinjaYellow's Three-Part Slash to attack Gouraigers. ** After being knocked down, AkibaYellow and AkibaBlue reappear again as AkibaYellow uses DynaBlack's Hidden Leaf Technique, and AkibaBlue uses Ninjaman's Samurai Gekido Bomber to counterattack Gouraigers. * The Gouraigers uses the techinque "to summon that thing from 2001" to counterattack Hurricaneger's Kage no Mai technique is a reference of 2001: A Space Odyssey. What we see here is a monolith arise from the ground, deflecting the Hurricaneger's attacks. * When Yuuko designs the HurricaneRed's version of chest armor, Luna refers to Shurikenger as a ninja who uses shamisen, since his weapon was called Ninjamisen (a combination of ninja and shamisen). * When Gouraigers saw AkibaBlue and AkibaYellow digging the AkibaRed out from the ruin, they came up to their senses back because Ikkou and Isshuu were originally construction workers in the original series. * During Luna's roll call, she incorrectly refers to Oboro Hinata as Onboro. Onboro means "shabby" in Japanese. * Before transforming into Hurricane Ball with other Hurricanegers, KabutoRaiger says Captain Marvelous' line "Let's make this showy!" **Coincidentally KabutoRaiger was voiced by Tomokazu Seki in this episode, who also was the narrator and voice of all the Gokaigers' equipment in Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **The fusion between Hurricanegers and Gouraigers to form the Hurricane Ball is a reference to the union between two conflicted-schools, the Hayate's Way Ninja Academy and Ikazuchi's Way Ninja Academy. In one episode, the Hurricangers and Gouraigers combined their powers to summon Karakuri Warrior Furaimaru, allowing them to combine into Gourai Senpuujin to defeat Chuuzubo. * TentoRaiger's death speech is a verse from the Hurricanger song 'Shinobi Koi' which was originally sung by HurricaneBlue. Both characters are voiced by Nao Nagasawa. ** Sadly, she only voices TentoRaiger but didn't voice her original character, Nanami Nono. Instead, her character was voiced by Akiko Nakagawa. Errors *''to be added'' Notes *The ending this episode is Shinken Matsuri, an insert song from Shinkenger. *The combination of three types of beetles in the "Jakanger" (with TentoRaiger joining the other two) is the exact same trio used for the Metal Heroes series . *''Hexagon, the concept that wound up getting scrapped and replaced with Power Rangers Ninja Storm was going to have a US-Only dark yellow female ranger in the Thunder Rangers, to mirror the Wind Rangers.http://amitbhaumik.tumblr.com/post/38658236644/hexagon It is unknown if the ''Akibaranger producers knew about Hexagon when TentoRaiger was created. *Similarly, the concept of the Goraigers remaining villains was an idea Doug Sloan wanted to use for Ninja Storm, but couldn't due to footage constraints. *Nao Nagasawa is one of three Ranger actors to appear in the 2nd season of Akibaranger. It is unknown, however, why she played a new character and not her own character (especially since the male Hurricanegers shared an actor with a Gouraiger). As such, this is only the second time since Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle where a character appeared in the same production as their original actor but the actor didn't reprise the role (Kenji Ohba and Jyunichi Haruta only played one of their roles and not the other) and the first time where both the character and actor have a major role in the production. *The Kyoto Protocol is an environmental treaty aimed to reduce the emissions of the greenhouse gases from the industrialized countries. In this episode, the Kyoto Protocol was twisted as the movement to cleanse out the otaku worldwide. *The leader for the anti-cosplay group was played by Sanshiro Wada, the suit actor for AkibaRed. DVD/Blu-ray releases Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger Season 2 Volume 3 features episodes 7-9: Ep. 7: Delusional Spy, Ep. 8: Delusional Beauty War, and Ep. 9: Delusion Number Two. AkibarangerS2 DVD Vol 3.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 3, DVD cover AkibarangerS2 Blu-ray Vol 3.jpg|''Akibaranger'' S2 Volume 3, Blu-ray cover References Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Naruhisa Arakawa Category:New Sentai Ranger Episode Category:Sentai Team Up Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode